<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The final fight by EzLuna13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23951431">The final fight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzLuna13/pseuds/EzLuna13'>EzLuna13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Worst Witch (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Miss Cackle's Academy for Witches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:41:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23951431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzLuna13/pseuds/EzLuna13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mildred Hubble was expelled in her third year for something that wasn't her fault. After some personal training with Merlin, she back, for one last battle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The final fight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own the worst witch</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You will surrender the school! Or the child dies!" Agatha cackled, holding a frightened first year tightly. Every one looked from Ada, to Hecate, to Agatha, then at Ada again. Every one was looking on in fear. </p><p>Ada went to answer but was interrupted.</p><p> "I don't think that will be necessary." A soft voice said. A young woman, about the age of the fifth years, stepped out of the crowd, hood pulled low so no one could see her. </p><p> "Where did she come from?" Miss Bat asked.</p><p> "Who cares, she's going to get herself killed!" Hecate hissed. </p><p> "And who would you be?" Agatha asked with a twisted smirk on her face. The woman lowered her hood. She had a delicate and well defined face, with soft features and long brown hair flowing freely down her back. She was slim and moved with grace. Her blue eyes pierced into your very soul. </p><p>No one recognized her. She was slightly disappointed. After being expelled for something Ethel did, she had found her own way in the magical world, found training elsewhere. She did her exams two years early and spent her time saving those too stupid to save themselves. She was no longer the clumsy, outcasted girl She was before. She was stronger, smarter. Better.</p><p> "You look vaguely familiar." Agatha mused.</p><p> Great, the only one who recognizes me is the one I have to defeat. Way to make someone feel good. She thought, slightly bitterly.</p><p> "As do you, Agatha." Is what she actually said.</p><p> "So, will you now answer my question? Who are you?"</p><p> "I'm the one who was expelled from Cackle's for someone else's wrongdoing, then told it wasn't me all along, which I already knew and was told I could come back. I'm the one who refused and instead got personal training from Merlin himself, although no one was supposed to know that. I'm the one who travels, the silent warrior. I'm the one who no thought I would ever be. I've gone from being a clumsy little girl who didn't belong to fighting battles and winning. My name is-"</p><p> "Mildred Hubble!" Hecate Hardbroom exclaimed. The girl really had turned out alright. Suprising, but one can't deny what one sees with their own eyes, Hecate mused.</p><p> "Correct." Mildred said, jolting Hecate out of her thoughts. The woman in front of them was the same age as their fifth years, but looked and held herself like an adult. And if you looked at her eyes, properly, you would see how old they already looked, the horrors she had already faced, the battles she'd fought and won. She really was a warrior.</p><p> She took off her cloak and revealed she was wearing plain black leggings and a black vest top, with a black jacket. She held a black staff in her hand. </p><p> "My name is indeed Mildred Hubble, the silent warrior. Now, let's get this over with. I invoke blah-de-blah blah Blah of the witches code, the bit about duelling. I may be older, but I still couldn't care less about rules. Let the kid go, Agatha. Duel time." </p><p>Agatha threw the child aside with a snarl and miss Drill caught her, dragging her out of the way. The teachers did the protection spells and Hecate held out the black hankerchief. She looked at both women and lowered it.</p><p>The movement and precision of the spells fired was faster and much more tactical than the duel between Agatha and Ada those four years ago. This was worse. At first, Agatha appeared to have the upper hand, and managed to turn Mildred into a cat. The cat Mildred looked up at Agatha and meowed in a bored tone before reverting back to Mildred.</p><p> "You learn a few tricks when you are taught by the best." This time, Mildred was clearly stronger. She overpowered Agatha in five minutes and shot at her with purple fire. Her body turned to ash in an instant.</p><p> "Not the nicest way to kill someone, but certainly not the worst." Mildred said breezily, as if she really couldn't care less. Which she couldn't. She's seen too many deaths and killed too many bad people to let it bother her. Except at night, when her sleep was plagued with nightmares.</p><p> "Anyway, good to see you all again." Something in her jacket beeped. "That will be Merlin. I'm off, bye!" And she clicked her fingers, complete the vanishing trick Hecate loved to scare her pupils with, leaving behind many shocked and confused people. </p><p>All except Algernon Rowan Webb, who she had kept in contact with, the only one, as even Maud and Enid had wanted her expelled. Said wizard was whooping at cheering at the sky, dancing like a maniac.</p><p> "I told you you would be great one day, Mildred Hubble! I told you!" He said gleefully. Everyone looked at him oddly and the teachers ushered Everyone inside, sending worried glanced at the teacher. Was he drunk? Nope. Just extremely proud of the woman Mildred Hubble had become.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>